sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Magistrate
The Magistrate is a prominent group of sin'dorei mages also known as magisters. They make up one of the three major factions within the Thalassian Govenrment alongside the Blood Knight Order and the Farstriders. They are currently lead by Grand Magister Rommath. As an extremely politically powerful group, the Magistrate oversees the orders of the Convocation of Silvermoon and the Thalassian Senate. Origins The Magistrate' exact origin and time of ascension to authority are unknown, but it is presumed that they existed maybe before, or during the founding of Quel'Thalas. They have been Silvermoon's top authority on all things pertaining to magic, and have been in possession of a vast reservoir of knowledge on all things arcane, for many years. Like the Farstriders, the Magisters have been a cornerstone of Thalassian society for many years, and a common career choice for studious and ambitious elves. For many years, their leadership has been an elected position. Organization & Power The Magistrate is foremost a political group, and have little presence outside Quel'Thalas. Unlike the Sunreavers, who while mostly blood elves also have a number of other races within their ranks, the Magistrate are comprised entirely of sin'dorei. Magisters commonly take on apprentices, and sometimes run magical schools. Others are seen to rule towns and villages in Eversong. The Magistrate have long been renowned for their vast magical knowledge; according to Grand Magister Rommath, the Kirin Tor was known to frequently ask for their aid when in over their heads. Officially, the Magistrate are non-military personnel, but higher-ranked Magisters have commanded and overseen military operations in the past. During the Scourge invasion, Grand Magister Belo'vir took over overall command of the battle when Sylvanas Windrunner fell, and Rommath was placed in charge of evacuating the non-combatants from Silvermoon. Magister Kaendris and his magi played an active part in assisting the Farstriders in defeating Dar'Khan Drathirand invading the traitor's citadel. To become a member of the magistrate is to have achieved a high status in blood elf society. While nobility is not required to enter their ranks, it is very common for members of the thallasian peerage The station of Grand Magister is one of the most powerful positions to hold in the kingdom. A mage falling out of favor with the Magistrate usually results in them being reassigned to less pleasant duties outside of Quel'Thalas. The Magisters enforced a regime which heavily emphasized the importance of unity in Quel'Thalas, at its harshest to the point of totalitarianism. Their more vocal critics and dissenters were even mind controlled into singing the state praises. The Magisters were also behind other less savory ideas, such as the exploitation of M'uru. Their power was not uncontested, in fact, Rommath frequently argued with both Lor'themar and Halduron over many matters - but the grand magister ultimately spoke with Prince Kael'thas' full authority, even if the regent lord did not condone the action. With Kael's death and Lor'themar now the sole head of state, this is no longer the case. Category:Organizations Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations